


Let's start the year off right (with a kiss)

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Banter, Best Friends to Lovers, Canon Compliant, Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Here we go, Idiots in Love, Louis hates trendy stuff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, One Shot, Partying, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, it can be both because I've left it vague, its just cute, its mutual though, just fluff, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: Louis hates New Year's Eve and thinks it's overrated, and Harry loves New Year's Eve and is hyped for it. Louis might just change his mind this New Year's Eve though. Or rather, a specific someone, and a specific something might nudge him along.Ft. Lots of fluff, fair bit of pining, banter and all the fun stuff!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 87





	Let's start the year off right (with a kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's 3 am and this is a quick little work I wanted to get out before the first day of new year got over. I briefly proofread it, but I'm sorry if there's typos lmao. It's just some New Years fluff. I'm writing after quite a while so I'm glad I managed this, I hope you enjoy reading, thoughts and love are much appreciated, happy new year loves xx

“I don't know why we do this every year, Haz, New Years is so overrated.”

Harry gasped, and swiftly turned to look at Louis with wide eyes. Louis caught his gaze and shrugged one shoulder, though a teasing smile was pulling at the corner of his lips, probably at Harry's reaction to his so very offensive comment.

“You take that right back now Louis,” Harry stressed, wheeling their cart around the corner and into the snacks aisle. It was a day before new year’s eve, and they had much to do in preparation for the very day Louis had so clearly expressed distaste for. 

Louis paused, humming in thought. “You know what, you're right,” Harry's face lit up that, “it's New Year's _eve_ that's even more overrated.” 

This time, Harry smacked Louis’ shoulder with the bag of crisps he was examining, and Louis muttered a wounded ‘ouch’ like the utter dramatic little shit he was.

“How can you say that! New year’s eve is exciting, it makes me giddy, to think of the year that's finishing, and a whole other year starting,” Harry pressed on indignantly, and Louis lazily rolled his eyes at him.

“If you think about it though, it's just another day Harold, almost nothing changes, no more than it could any other day at least. Time is a fickle concept, my young, naive boy, and you'll see someday,” he drawled, arms gesticulating wildly, like he was quoting words of pure wisdom that has been passed down several generations. _He was a dork and Harry is in love with him._

“You act like you're 65 when you're literally just two years older than me, you twat”-

“Three years actually”

Harry glared, though there was no real heat behind it. “ _Fine_ , three years. God you're insufferable, you're only three years older than me for a _month_ roughly, as if that's a big deal. Tell me why I put up with you again?”

Louis smiled smugly, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. “It _is_ a big deal, simply because I love teasing you about it for that wonderful yet short time, and you're so easy to rile up, it's cute.”

Harry hoped his cheeks weren't betraying him at being called cute, he was half sure he had never been subtle anyways. “Shut up, you're awful,” he mumbled instead, only to hear Louis’ tinkering laugh, and more warmth bubbled up in him. 

“Also,” Louis continued, playfulness lacing his words, “you happily put up with me because we're best friends since years and you'd be a sad little puppy if I wasn't around.”

“I would NOT be a sad little puppy,” he retorted. Louis squeezed his shoulder.

“You're pouting at me right now love.” Harry batted his hand away and stepped away, partly in mock exasperation and partly because all that proximity and teasing smiles were getting to him too much. Sometimes he wondered if wearing an ‘I'm in love with my best friend’ shirt would be less obvious than how obvious he thought he was. But then again if he was, Louis surely would've caught on, after all these years. Or maybe he hasn't caught on, because he didn't really feel the same or even want what Harry wanted.

Trying to not look dejected by the realization that he's had one too many times in the past few years, he kept shuffling slowly, looking at various snacks with interest. He could do with a variety of them, both for him and Louis to munch on when they had days off and mostly spent it together, or more importantly, for the big house party that they were throwing for New Year's Eve the next day. 

Louis, ever vigilant and super tuned into what seems to be everything about Harry except his massive crush on him, of course picked up on his momentary moodiness. He turned Harry around to face him, and Harry was distracted for a second by the big blue eyes that were peering at him in earnest.

“Are you upset? Because I was only joking love,” Louis asked, a pout of his own on his face, brows scrunching in slight but genuine concern. Harry was tempted to lean down and kiss his pout away and he held back only barely. Instead, he shook his head, small smile easing onto his lips like he couldn't help it. 

“Nope. However, I am scandalized at the fact that you think New Year’s Eve is overrated. Don't know if we can still be best friends after this, Lou,” he replied, and they both started walking again, going towards the direction of paper cups and plates.

“Oh shut it, like you'll ever get rid of me. New Years is just hype. There's this expectation to have the best night, to end the year with a bang. And way too much emphasis on reflecting on the year that's ending. What if someone's year was really terrible? That wouldn't be fun now would it? Also going out anywhere on the eve is a nightmare, the streets are full and everything is pricey, thank god we just have a house party. It's really just another day, another year. Then of course everyone expects you to have _resolutions_ , it's all talk and nothing achieved I swear, new year resolutions fail like fifty percent of the time. The pressure to just start anew and turn over a new leaf? Not for me thanks. If I hear or see ‘new year new me’ as a caption again I _swear_. Makes you wonder if people really do feel like changing at a new year or if they all just feel pressured by the society who made this resolution shit a thing, huh?”

Harry blinked, fish mouthing at a loss of words. After all, Louis did have a point. He didn't realize he had paused to gape at the end till Louis turned back in confusion.

“I was rambling there innit?” Louis asked, probably realizing that he was because of Harry's dumbfounded reaction. He looked a bit sheepish, slight color blooming across his cheeks and Harry couldn't even be bothered to hide the fond smile that he was sure was splitting his cheeks. 

“You were, yeah,” he agreed, once again wheeling the cart, and Louis rubbed at his neck, embarrassed. And that just wouldn't do.

“It's cute. You know I love your rambles. I love listening to you,” he added, sincerity coloring his tone, and Louis’ gaze on him was warm, he had to ignore how it felt like the sun was shining and warming him up from the inside. 

“I love how passionate you get. _Even_ _if_ you're awfully wrong because New Years is amazing and you always have a good time,” he teased, and stumbled as Louis shoved at him playfully. 

“I've a good time because I spend each New Year's Eve with you, obviously. Otherwise I'd probably just get wine drunk and be asleep by 11pm because the hype is ridiculous.”

Harry's heart beat a little harder, pleasantly so, at knowing Louis enjoyed every second spent with him. That was something. He stopped to throw in a bunch of plates, cups and trash bags into their cart. Nearly done. 

“Of course you would. You're absolutely no fun at all.”

“Excuse me, I'm loads of fun, you're a liar! Say that again, I dare you,” Louis warned, and then there were fingers prodding at his sides mercilessly, making him squawk and double over in a fit of giggles.

“Louis, stop, stopSTOP okay FINE you're loads of fun,” he gasped out in between laughs he tried and failed to bite back, while trying to stop Louis’ hands from attacking him. Louis stopped after a few seconds, eyes glinting mischievously, the little smirk so painfully familiar to Harry over the years, and not for the first time, he was overcome with the urge to just throw caution to the wind and kiss him till it he was breathless with it.

“That's what I thought,” Louis said, beaming smugly at him, and gently patting his cheek twice, more a caress than anything. A few people had turned to look at them with all the ruckus they'd caused, and that made Harry's already flushed cheeks heat up some more as he smiled apologetically. He pointedly ignored Louis’ knowing grin, knowing well by now that he seemed to get a kick out of making Harry flustered. Working in Louis’ odds, he was always two seconds away from blushing like a teenager with a crush when he was around him anyways.

Done with the shopping, they dawdled towards the checkout section, more caught up with each other than being in a rush to go home. 

“Ah but I forgot the most ridiculous thing about New Year's Eve,” Louis exclaimed out of nowhere, making Harry raise an eyebrow at him sharply. Apparently he wasn't done, and he was easily amused by Louis’ apparent annoyance at anything that was hyped by the majority of the world. 

Louis caught his look, and in true dramatic fashion, flicking his hair out of his eyes and huffing, he said easily, “all the making out, of course.”

“What's wrong with making out??” Harry's incredulous response came out high pitched and squeaky, and he cleared his throat awkwardly at the mirthful giggle and impish look thrown his way. 

“I meant, why do you think the New Years kiss tradition is ridiculous?? This is unacceptable Louis!” 

“I mean, making out is just fine, Harold,” Louis dragged out, eyes alight, and Harry nearly tripped over his own feet at the suggestiveness he was probably imagining. 

“Then?”

Louis scoffed. “I think it's ridiculous because you've got everyone counting down, to midnight right? Only to what, shove tongues down each other's throats at the start of the year? Also think of the poor sods who are single and don't have anyone to kiss. Just surrounded by a bunch of drunk people literally sucking faces!”

Harry rubbed a palm across his face, audibly groaning, much to Louis’ delight evidently, as he chuckled next to him. Stood at the checkout counter, Louis turned to him, cocking his hip against the counter. 

“Tired of my grumpy, anti New Years ass yet, Styles?”

Harry mock sniffed for a second, even pretending to wipe away a tear, but then slowly shook his head. 

“I think you're full of shit, and you're fucking ridiculous but,” he grinned, Louis mirroring him, “could never be tired of you. If you thought New Years is ridiculous then why did you not just help organize but actually take the initiative to hold the New Years party we do every year?”

Louis was looking at him so softly that Harry was sure he was turning into mush as he stood. “Because you love New Years and the party and traditions so much. And I love seeing you happy and drunk off like two glasses of wine. The party usually is sick, not gonna lie. So.”

Harry didn't even have anything to say to that. He was also half scared he'd do something stupid like cry a little or declare his love in the middle of a store. He didn't need to say anything though, because Louis just moved closer to squeeze his arm softly, and that was that.

\--------------------------

“Louis? Lou?? Louis!!”

Harry yelled Louis’ name a couple of times before he finally caught his attention, the loud music and the people blocking both of them making it hard to actually beckon him. The party, held at Louis’ house because it was bigger, had been in full swing for a few hours now, and the time was slowly creeping to midnight, with just half an hour left. Harry was pleasantly tipsy from the wine he was downing happily, and everything was warm and loose and slightly hazy around the corners. 

He finally managed to reach Louis, stumbling into him accidentally as someone behind him pushed him while dancing. He fell into Louis, who steadied him with a firm grip on his elbow and a soft ‘woah there, easy love’ and Harry wanted to kiss him. Instead he giggled, for two beats too long and Louis chuckled easily with him, studying him a little. 

“Someone's a lightweight and already a little wine drunk, hmm?” He teased, the mates he was talking to earlier long forgotten, eyes on Harry and him only. He liked that. 

“Shut up,” Harry mumbled half heartedly, leaning more into Louis, and peered at him for a second, noting how his cheeks too were flushed a bit, eyes gleaming, lips stained red. Lips that looked utterly kissable. He whined a little at the back of his throat, glad that the loud music masked it. 

“You're one to talk Mr wine stealer,” was the witty reply he continued with, and the look Louis gave him was what he recognized as familiar fondness. Louis patted his chest consolingly, and then quirked a brow at him.

“So did you come find me just to accuse me of stealing your wine, or?”

Harry shook his head, huddling closer to Louis and shamelessly nuzzling right into the crook of his neck, and he wasn't sure if he imagined the way Louis froze for a split second, gasping before relaxing, or not. A warm hand wound around Harry's waist and he nuzzled there happily for a second. Him being an affectionate, clingy drunk was nothing new to Louis, who had always gladly complied. 

“You just wanted a hug? Missed me that much already love? You were only gone for half hour tops,” Louis continued, thumb digging into his back, speaking right into his ear, voice warm and sweet. Like honey. Harry would've stayed there for the rest of the night but he remembered why he had come to find Louis in the first place. 

He pulled back a little to focus on Louis’ lovely face. “‘Course I missed you but that's not all. Midnight is soon and we're doing fireworks in the backyard, remember? Or do you hate that tradition too?” 

“Of course not silly, I love fireworks, thanks for reminding me of the time. Who's doing the fireworks? Hope it's not you Haz, you're a man of many skills don't get me wrong, but right now you're just a little Bambi and I won't let you near the fireworks.”

Harry dimpled at that, warmth curling low inside him, warmth spreading from the places Louis’ arm was touching him, warm all over. “Not me, no. Liam is. He's been appointed as the responsible one tonight, bless him.”

Louis laughed. “Sounds good. Alright then, you go get Liam and set things up at the back, outside, and I'll yell at everyone and get them outside, yeah?”

Harry nodded eagerly, and took a second to see if he could spot Liam. He did, where Liam was talking with a few people off to one corner. Not thinking much of it, he quickly pecked Louis’ cheek and went off towards Liam, cheeks burning, but secretly giddy. If anything, he could just later blame it on the wine. 

  
With ten minutes left on the clock for it to officially be new year, Harry found himself stood with Louis, shoulders touching, surrounded by all their friends and friends of friends stood outside in Louis’ spacious backyard. There were more people than he thought would turn up; but they were expecting it, seeing as Louis and Harry's annual NYE party was quite epic, so it only made sense that more people had tagged along. More the merrier, Harry had told Louis cheerfully, receiving a grunt and a fond eyeroll in return.

And now there they stood, Harry with an arm around Louis’ shoulder, and Louis’ arm settled nicely against his waist. Amongst all the excited chatter and excitement bubbling up in him warmly, grounded by Louis’ secure grip on his waist, not for the first time and definitely not for the last, he found himself wishing he'd just work up the nerve to confess to him, to take a chance. 

As time hit the five minute mark, Harry looked down at Louis to find him relaxed, face open and bright, if not just a tiny bit tired, the way he tended to get towards the end of a long rowdy night. He was looking around, seemingly feeding off of the energy around him, giving out even more brilliant light and warmth. He really was made of pure sunshine, Harry idly thought. He moved his hand up to rest on the nape of Louis’ neck then, wanting to get his attention, and it worked, as Louis looked up at him, eyes crinkling further.

“What are you thinking about, hmm?” He asked softly, and Louis tilted his head this way and that for a moment, a sudden smile breaking out across his lips. 

“Just casually dreading the fact I'm gonna have to see half me mates suck faces as I stand here and grumble about how I'll die alone,” he said cheekily, voice still soft and low for him though. 

“Louis!” Harry admonished, letting his hand rest even more heavily against Louis’ neck, and his skin was so warm to the touch. Someone yelled there was almost just one minute left to midnight, and sudden nerves mixed in with giddiness coiled at the pit of his stomach. 

He looked at Louis a bit more carefully, who had seemed to deflate a bit, the tiniest furrow on his forehead. Frowning a touch, Harry tried to determine what Louis was looking at, what had seemed to dull his spirit. And he realized, that Louis’ gaze was flitting around and stopping on everyone, lingering on couples wrapped up in each other, on hands that were intertwined and on people whispering muted words of love to each other, scattered around them. Something clicked into place, only becoming clearer as he processed the words said just a minute ago. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” he starts, starting to beam at his own realization as Louis snapped his head to look at him in confusion. 

“You talk mad shit, but you just want what they all have too, huh? You want all that too,” he stated, not even being unable to hold back his glee. The little anti new year liar pretending to not be soft as fuck at heart.

Louis, bless him, looked even more confused. “Harry, what are you talking about?”

“You said you hate New Year's Eve and all the sappiness, but don't even try and tell me that a little part of you doesn't want all that too.”

Harry watched as understanding dawned upon his features half hidden by shadows, but even that did a poor job of hiding the flush that creeped up his neck and the defensive jut of his chin.

“I couldn't care less about New Years Harold.”

“Wrong. You would very much not be opposed to having someone to kiss right now.”

“Oh sod of Harry,” he retorted, but it was weak, he couldn't meet Harry's eyes, and he was chewing at his lip nervously, not even aware Harry could see right through him. There was a tension that buzzed between them, but for once, he didn't care, he was edging on recklessly. 

30 seconds to go

“Admit it,” Harry muttered lowly, and Louis scoffs, shaking his head resolutely, but finally meeting his gaze, and his eyes betray him, because there, as clear as day, was want, need, a hungry sort of desperation that burned wildly. Harry could feel his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest, and he only recognized that look in Louis’ eyes because it was a feeling that coursed through his veins insatiably for a couple of years. 

20 seconds

He tugged at the soft hair at the nape of Louis’ neck sharply, boldly, and paused a second to marvel at the quietest whimper that left his lips. And then pressed on, more desperately this time, “Admit it, Louis.”

“Fucking fine, yes. Maybe I want to kiss someone at New Years, so what??,” he admits, begrudgingly, huffing and going to cross his arms but Harry tugs him closer, so close that it's making his head spin delightfully a little. 

“There we go. That wasn't hard, was it? Bit late to find you someone now though, innit?” He drawls, slowly thumbing Louis’ neck, watches as a shiver wracks his body. Louis seemed to still for a moment, considering, the whole moment feeling suspended mid air, anticipation fluttering low. Harry was going to die at this rate. Clarity quickly broke through in his deep blue eyes, and Louis quickly shook his head. 

10 seconds 

“No. You. Want it to be you.” If Harry wasn't watching Louis’ lips utter those words, he'd have thought he imagined it, with how quiet and hushed they were. But he did know that he wasn't imagining it, and he felt his stomach swoop, even as a brilliant smile creeped onto his lips. 

“Are you sure?” He checked, had to be sure, there was no going back from this moment. Louis smiled slowly at him, a touch shy, but so sure. 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?

“Yeah.”

At the sound of everyone yelling ‘ONE!!!’ and the loud noise of the first firework going off, Harry cradled Louis’ face gently in his hands as he closed the distance between them, crashing his lips onto Louis’ soft ones even more gently. And then it was all he could focus on; Louis’ hand coming up to wind itself into his hair, Louis kissing back just as sweetly, eagerly, making a pleased little noise, Louis fitting perfectly against him, LouisLouisLouis. The sound around them seemed muted and Harry felt like he could burst from the inside, especially as Louis nibbled at his bottom lip for a second, deepening the kiss for a few moments before they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other. As they both tried to catch their breath, something seemed to click into place within Harry, slow, syrupy peace and bliss washing over him. 

He opened his eyes and pulled away an inch, seeing Louis looking back at him with overwhelming affection in his eyes, affection that looked a lot like it could be love. Lips redder than they were before, and sweet face being lit up in various shades of dull red, gold and green as the fireworks above them reflected on his skin. He was always beautiful but he had never looked more beautiful than he did right this moment, right after they had kissed. 

Harry lovingly nudged their noses together, feeling like a thousand fireworks had lit up inside him as Louis beamed at him, a breathy giggle leaving his lips. Harry was gonna kiss him senseless for the rest of his life if possible. 

“So. Do you still hate New Year's Eve and think it's overrated?” Harry asked playfully, heart soaring as Louis leaned up to press a quick kiss to the corner of his lips. 

“Yeah I do,” he began, face so bright, eyes twinkling, “but I think it might grow on me if I get to kiss you at the start of the year from now on.”

Looking down for a second, he added a touch shyly, “And the rest of the time too, between each new year.” Harry grinned, tugging him closer. 

“I think we can make it work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me at @owildelarry on twitter!


End file.
